IGo to Japan
iGo to Japan is the first feature-length episode of iCarly, produced in 2008 and first broadcast by Nickelodeon on November 8, 2008. At 90 minutes, it is considered a TV movie, the first to stem from the series. The TV Movie stars Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor, and Mary Scheer in their traditional iCarly roles. Despite being considered a movie, the film's format is identical to the TV series, using the same Season 2 opening credits and theme song, and the closing credits play out over a regular "submitted video" sequence. The series' laugh track is also used. The movie is included in the Season 2 Volume 1 DVD set as an extended-length episode. This is the longest iCarly production ever made since it's 74 minutes. Plot The iCarly team are nominated for the annual iWeb Awards, and are invited to attend the ceremony in Japan, where in order to qualify for the award they will be expected to perform a skit live on stage. Prior to their trip to Japan, they film a sketch called Melanie Higgles: Space Cheerleader. Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip, even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids; she agrees, instead, to come along. Since they don't have enough airline tickets for 5 people, Spencer calls in a favor which results in the team riding to Japan aboard an unsanitary, possum-filled cargo airplane bound for Korea. They must skydive into Tokyo. After checking into their hotel and sleeping off their jet lag, Kyoko and Yuki, the stars of a competing webshow, visit them. Kyoko and Yuki give Spencer and Mrs. Benson free passes to a spa, and take Carly, Sam and Freddie shopping. As generous as their gestures seem, Kyoko and Yuki have their minds set on sabotaging iCarly's chances of winning the iWeb Awards. They take Carly, Sam and Freddie to the middle of nowhere and, after staging a kung fu fight, drive off. Meanwhile, Spencer and Mrs. Benson find themselves bound to their massage tables by seaweed, a problem rectified by Spencer's appetite. Eventually, the gang reunites and are able to get to the iWeb Awards, only to be prevented from entering the studio because the security guards don't speak English. Mrs. Benson distracts the guards and they get in, only to be quickly apprehended by the guards. The guards keep them in a room, and Carly and Sam try to communicate with them. They act out what happened to them during their trip, and Freddie videotapes them, plugging his camcorder into the iWeb Award screen. Unknown to the girls, their manic performance is being broadcast to the audience, overshadowing Kyoko and Yuki's performance. iCarly wins the award for best comedy, Kyoko and Yuki are arrested for kidnapping, and Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson return to America on what appears to be a fishing boat. Quotes Sam: Carly, when Mrs. Briggs said that you couldn't pick people for the talent show did you give up? Carly: No. Sam: And what about the time when those cops were screaming and yelling at me to stop running, did I give up? Carly: No, you kept running. Sam: And Freddie, have you given up that someday Carly will fall in love with you? Freddie: No. Sam: Well you should. Mrs. Benson: I will not do my business in this bucket! I'm a lady! Pilot: Oh, I understand. Mrs. Benson a pink bucket with flowers acting out their whole journey Theodore: Japanese They are supposed to be here. They are performers. Guard: Japanese Oh sorry my mistake, I have a bladder infection. Theodore: Japanese I'm sorry. English Get him some cranberry juice. Secretary in Lobby: Hello. Welcome to Hotel Nakamura. May I help you? Carly: to Freddie Yeah, we're checking in. Secretary in Lobby: Aw, honeymoon couple? looks at Carly with romantic eyes. Carly slaps him Production This is the first iCarly television movie. It began production in Spring 2008, with a November 8, 2008 release. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Michael Butler Murray as Theodore Wilkins *Andrew Kishino as Japanese Standee *Ally Matsumura as Kyoko *Harry Shum Jr. as Yuki *Mary Scheer as Mrs. Benson *Good Charlotte as themselves Early Viewing The movie was made available to watch on Nickelodeon On Demand for Comcast customers in October, a month before the premiere on Nickelodeon. Goofs * In Japan, motorists sit on the right, but in the film, Yuki drives on the left, as in North America. However, left-hand-drive imports are common in Japan. * Spencer's conduct in the film, in booking the flight aboard the cargo plane and allowing Carly to parachute from it, seems to contradict the events of iWanna Stay with Spencer in which Spencer nearly lost guardianship of Carly until he displayed good judgment and showed responsibility for her. Trivia * Look fast for a photograph of series writer-producer Dan Schneider, as his Head of the Class TV character Dennis, on the message sign held up by one of the non-English-speaking studio guards. * The iWeb award trophy can be seen in the iCarly studio in subsequent episodes, such as iChristmas. * If you listen closely to the background music when the trio wins the iWeb Award trophy, you will hear that the music is like an instrumental if iCarly's opening theme. * The Stoopid Poopet and the ventriloquist might have inspired Robbie in Dan Schneider's next show, Vic'tori'ous. * Running Gag: Sam complaining that she's hungry (poor Sam!) * Running Gag: Spencer keeps thinking that the soap in wrappers that look like candy wrappers is actually some Japanese traditional candy. * Running Gag: The ventriloquist complaining about his stoopid poopet. Reception *Newsday gives the movie a 'B-'.Newsday References External links *TV.com's iGo to Japan *TurboNick's iGo To Japan Movie 204.5 Category:Season 2